


Birthdays and More

by Thenonehater



Series: MC=Electricity [2]
Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Let Tesla be a dad dang it, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenonehater/pseuds/Thenonehater
Summary: Tesla couldnt help but wonder why thw youngest member of ssc, hated birthdays. Then it hit him and he hated the conculsion he got.





	Birthdays and More

Birthdays were always a sore subject for Albert, Tesla noticed. He never really wanted to celebrate his, the boy usually just stayed in his room with a present or two. Not that he wasn’t polite about it, Tesla noted he always gave them a smile and a thank you, but never came out for the dinner after. Even when the subject of why came about, Albert changed the subject.

But, when it was another member’s birthday? His attitude changed quickly, he was ecstatic, trying to make it the best day possible. Tesla could appreciate that, especially with the war raging on outside, ( A war- if anything, Albert barley understands,  _ he’s a child for god sakes!- Tesla himself could barely comprehend how such an evil infested the world and-)  _ it was nice to get a break from it. But it was just puzzling, of why a thirteen year old boy wouldn’t want to celebrate his birthday.

Tesla, let out a sigh and rubbed his temple, this… shouldn’t have bothered him as much as it should. Slumping back into his chair, Tesla looked at the colander, March eighteenth, four days since his birthday and almost a month since The Incident. Maybe that was he bothered so much by it? The boy always seemed so unbothered by the world, but walking in on a meltdown, having Albert question his own morality that was a wake up call to say the least.

At this point Tesla was glaring at the calendar like it insulted his mother, and he was about to rip it up until it hit him. March fourteenth wasn’t really Albert’s birthday was it?

A birthday by definition is celebrated the day your born; Einstein was born on March fourteenth. Albert was born on April eighth, the day he came out of the vat. Tesla winced at the last word.

That word was wrong, the more he thought about it the more he saw Albert was right in a way. Humans shouldn’t play god, but at the same it was for the better good, then again at what cost?

Tesla groaned and smacked his head on the desk. Shouldn’t this be easy and light hearted? But no, but he had to go and think of why Albert was born.

Tesla sat up scooting his chair from the desk and calendar and pen in hand. He pinned the calendar back up and circled April eighth. Tesla smirked, if Albert was going to have a birthday, well who else to better to make a party then him? The boy needed something normal in his after all.

 

________

 

Albert woke up feeling unease, and he didn't know  _ why _ . If anything, it could because the team was out on a mission without him again. He hated when they went without him, it was just another show of how much they don’t trust him.

Albert shook his head and stood up and stretched, he didn’t need to think such nasty thoughts in the morning. That could ruin his whole day, beside today was special, it was his  _ actual  _ birthday. Maybe with the team gone he could convince Z3 to let him play games on him? Maybe have more unhealthy breakfast? Who knew maybe the whole team gone was a blessing in disguise.

Albert smirked, with a plan in mind, and whole day to himself dashed out of his room. He was halfway down the hallway when he smelt something. It made Albert stop in his tracks, no one should have been here but him today, so who was here?

Albert didn’t like getting serious, but now it seemed like he needed to. So trying to be quiet, Albert tiptoed down the hall and though the living room. He turned the corner, peeking out from the corner. Someone was in the kitchen cooking and he was here alone today, so he took a deep breath and rounded the corner for a fight.

“Alright whoever you are be ready for-” Albert stopped mid sentence and felt his face flush.

“Having fun Albert?” Tesla asked a smirk on his face, not even looking away from the bacon he was cooking.

“I was and um,” Albert looked down and fidgeted with his fingers, “I’m sorry, I thought you were with the team.”

Tesla just chuckled as he threw the bacon on a plate, and cracked some eggs into the pan, “Don’t worry about it, it was a spur of the moment decision really, I had some other business to attend to later that was important. Now why don't you sit down I made breakfast.”

Albert sat down at the table, “So what’s the important business? I mean, what’s more more important than a super secret mission?!” Albert was just confused at this point, and Tesla put a plat in front of him.

“Don’t worry about it Albert, go on eat your food.” Tesla handed him a fork, “So, how did you sleep last night?”

Albert’s eyes winded, and went to stuffing his face, “I-um slept well?” He took another bite of eggs, “So, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?”

Tesla finished a bite of his scrambled eggs and looked at Albert, “I don’t know, is there anything,  _ you _ want to do? If you don’t I guess I could go work on some coils.”

“Could we go to tower bridge?” Albert asked

Tesla took another bite of his food, “I don’t see why not, anything else? Maybe we could visit the palace, a day of tourism. Considering we haven’t even seen a lot of London.”

Albert was vibrating in his seat, he could most definitely agree to that. He never been able to play tourist before, this going to be so much fun. Churchill never let him do anything like this before, and this was better than sitting around on video games!

“Yeah!” Albert blurted out, “When can we leave? We’re both dressed so after we eat? Or do we need let out stomachs settle, is that a thing? I think that’s a thing right?” 

Tesla couldn’t help but chuckle at the child’s excitement, and stood up, “We should probably do the dishes first, care to help?”

Albert stood up and when Tesla did, and before Tesla could even think of grabbing a dish disappeared. Tesla blinked a few more times before looking at kitchen sink, there were the dishes all done and a excited Albert jumping up and down. Tesla almost had to take another look, he barely ever seen the child look so excited.

“Well, that settled I guess?” Tesla looked Albert up and down, “Are you ready then?”

The only answer he got was an excited now thirteen year old dragging him down the stair to the front of Big Ben. It did Tesla’s heart good to see the boy so excited and vivid. Albert’s smile was contagious and Tesla couldn’t help but smile too.

“Calm down  _ koke _ , I’m sure Tower Bridge and the palace will be there if we walk.” Tesla was able to get Albert to walk, “See and this way I don’t die of running.”

Albert looked back at him giving him a sheepish grin, “Sorry…  Say Tesla? What time should we get back?

Tesla blinked at the boy before answering, “Don’t worry, I don't have to be back until later.” He shot a smile towards Albert, “Now,come on let's go!”

Now it was Tesla’s turn to drag Albert along. It wasn’t long before they were both running and laughing. It was almost domestic, something that Tesla could most definitely get used to. To seeing Albert just running and laughing and not using his powers, or even worrying about a war.

The day was amazing in Tesla’s  opinion. He actually wished he had a camera with him, just so he could take pictures of Albert’s amazed face at all the places they went to. In a way, it actually shocked Tesla a bit when he realized that Albert never really got a proper chance at being a child. But he had that thought quickly exit his head, not wanting to ruin the day. Thankfully, he knew the team wouldn’t be back until the next day, so when both went ‘home’, Tesla didn’t have to worry about the cake going missing.

On the way back, Albert was the most talkative that he had ever seen. Tesla, couldn’’t understand what the heck he was saying sure. But what was important is that the boy seemed so  _ happy. _ Happy wasn't  something Tesla rarely saw on Albert, it about made his heart sore just to see how far he got with him. It was almost like he was the boys’…… Father.

That made Tesla stop mid step on the steps of Big Ben.

“Tesla? Is everything okay?” Albert looked up at him with a confused look.

Tesla just shook his head and gave Albert a kind smile, “No, nothing is the matter, and; How many times have I told you to call me Nikola?”

Albert just laughed and continued to walk up the stair, “Fine Mr.Nikola”  he stuck his tongue out at him, “I’m going to race up stairs, and I’ll step up what we need for dinner.”

And with that he raced up the stairs, leaving Tesla with his thoughts. As much as he hated to admit it, he was shaking. Being a father figure for a child? That was something that Tesla never thought about, he was focused on his inventions and everything else. But now? There was a boy in front of him, without so much as a mother and father.

Tesla couldn't help but sigh, the more he thought it about. The more he knew they fucked up a boy’s life, and that he was living a lie and in a shadow. The boy needed to be a child, not some replacement. Tesla  _ knows, _ if there is a fire your trying to douse, you can't put out inside the house. He knows that boy needs something normal, and that maybe this could be his chance for him, that Tesla could give it to him.

But how could he afford a child? Maybe he could back to Edison and they could talk something out? Even as much as he hates to admit it, he would even take back his old job.

The more Tesla thought about, the more he knew that’s what he might have to do. He hated that he was thinking that, but what else could he do? The more Tesla thought about it, the more he saw how Albert was treated. In a way, Tesla hated to admit it, it Albert was right. The team was using him as a bootleg copy, the glances Tesla saw but Albert didn’t. Or even the disappointed looks when Albert does something that’s  _ him, _ not something the original Einstein would do.

With another sigh, he grabbed thre front door knob and turned it opening the door. Tesla’s eyes winded at the scene before him. There is the middle of the kitchen was Albert, around him was smoke and gunk.

“How? I was only a few minutes behind you?” Tesla asked looking at the kitchen and back to a sheepish Albert.

Albert rocked on his feet, looking everywhere but at Tesla, “Sorry, I tuned the oven o too high, then something caught on  _ fire. _ ,” his face scrunched at that, “I still don’t know how, are you mad?”

Albert looked almost in tears, that Tesla couldn’t help, but just shake his head and put a hand on his shoulder, “No son, I’m not it was a an accident it not like you did it on purpose.” He leaned down to get on his level, “Let me tell you a secret, I’m just as bad. How about we eat what I have in the fridge and we go out and eat?”

Albert gave him another confused look, “What do you have in the fridge?”

Tesla stoop up with a smile and turned to the fridge, he opened it and looked for the white box. When he found it he put it on the table, motioning for Albert to sit down.

Tesla gave Albert a side eyed glance, “Well go on and open it.”

Albert gave him a look but did as he said. Now Tesla really wished he had a camera, Albert’s face just lit up.

“You got me a cake?!,” He then looked at Tesla again, “But my birthday was a month back..?”

Tesla just shook his head, “ No, Einstein’s birthday was last month.  _ Your _ Birthday is today, I know how birthdays work, please excuse me for not noticing earlier.”

Albert was crying now, before Tesla could even think about comforting him, Albert just tackled him. Tesla tentatively put a hand on Albert’s head rubbing it, when the boy looked up at him.

With tears still in his eyes but a smile his face Albert spoke, “Thank you Nikola, really. I don’t deserve this, so thank you a lot, let me grab the plates ok?”

As Albert went to grab the plates, Tesla couldn’t but think. How could a boy not think he deserves a birthday? When Albert came back with forks and plates, Tesla just smiled. But he still couldn’t how he  _ really  _ needed to call Edison now.

“Well, lets eat! We’ll clean up after we come back from dinner okay?” Tesla smiled.

Albert’s response was a massive shaking of his head, and digging right into his cake. When he stopped for a breath he couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” Asked Albert clearly unaware what was now on face.

“Nothing, but you have a mustache now. One made of frosting no less.” Tesla laughed again point to Albert’s upper lip.

Albert licked his lip, now realizing what was on face. They both burst out laughing, and Tesla couldn’t help but pull Albert into a side hug. He was glad he could give Albert a good birthday. It also went unsaid of why Tesla actually didn’t go on the mission


End file.
